Previously, many types of tubeless tire inflation valves have been used to provide an effective means for attaching a wheel rim and integrally mount a sensor for a TPMS.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,117,281LeimbachSep. 26, 19785,774,048AchterholtJun. 30, 19985,987,980Mangafas et al.Nov. 23, 19996,005,480Banzhof et al.Dec. 21, 19996,799,455Neefeldt et al.Oct. 5, 20047,624,752HuangDec. 1, 2009
Leimbach in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,281 teaches a device for applying air to a tire which activates a warning device when internal pressure falls below a predetermined value. The device has a valve stem, a core and a diaphragm actuated electrical switch which signals when tire pressure is below a predetermined value.
Achterholt in U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,048 discloses a valve which generates a signal representing a pressure drop in a vehicle tire. A pressure sensor and microprocessor is provided which stores a value of the pressure in a memory and compares pressure, sending a signal to a monitor periodically.
Mangafas et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,980 teaches a sensing device that includes a tire valve having a pressure sensor and transponder that is removable from the valve stem. The device is electrically connected to the conductive portion of the tire valve via a receptacle that facilitates an antenna system for radio frequency communication with the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,480 issued to Banzhof et al. discloses a tire pressure radio-frequency sending unit mounted to a snap-in resilient valve body with a column extending from the sending unit. The column includes a central passageway that facilitates the insertion of the sending unit using standard insertion tools.
Neefeldt et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,455 discloses a tire pressure monitor continuously indicating when a tire is adequately inflated for safe operation. The monitor includes an indicator associated with each tire indicating which tire is safe. The monitor includes a battery operated pressure sensitive radio frequency transmitter mounted on the outer end of a tire valve stem and includes an antenna extending into each tire for transmitting a signal. The signal transmitted actuates only the indicator associated with the signal from only the transmitter assigned to a particular tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,624,752 issued to Huang discloses an inflation valve having two chambers and a central pin assembly mounted in an air inlet connector. When a tire is excessively inflated, the valve automatically releases surplus air via at least one pod in a second chamber by pushing a first valve body and a second valve body upward.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent issued to Pagani in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,685.